


Recovery

by Hokuto



Category: Marathon (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Possessive Behavior, informal D/s dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokuto/pseuds/Hokuto
Summary: After Durandal gets the security officer back, there is an important conversation to be had.





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Piinutbutter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piinutbutter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [For the Sake of a Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095671) by [Piinutbutter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piinutbutter/pseuds/Piinutbutter). 



> Because I love the angst of Piinutbutter's amazing "For the Sake of a Man," but also, I NEEDED TO DO A FOLLOW-UP FIXIT SUPER BADLY. ;o;

During the hunt for Tycho and the security officer's subsequent recovery in the stolen ship's medical bay, Durandal had made himself something. Not as big as he'd originally planned because of limited resources, but it would serve his purposes.

He activated it and marched it down to the medical bay the moment the security officer first successfully hauled himself out of bed. The look on his face when Durandal stalked through the door and snapped "Don't move" - oh, yes, the mechanical body was already proving its worth.

"Durandal?" the security officer said, not moving. "That's - you have a - wow. You're, uh - shorter than I would've figured."

Maybe he should have cannibalized more of the interior bulkheads for parts, after all. Too late. "That's not important. I made this specifically to express how absolutely, completely furious I am with you!"

"You did?" The security officer sounded much less impressed and terrified than he should have. "Because you kind of look exactly like my -"

"It's a coincidence." It wasn't. Durandal had been putting the basic design together as an idle exercise, using thorough analysis of the security officer's habits and previous relations, and there'd been no reason to throw it all out when he was in a rush, anyway. But the security officer didn't need to know that. He didn't deserve to, after what he'd done. "This is just to make a point. Which is, how dare you let Tycho take you!"

"Durandal, he was crazy. He would have - I couldn't let him hurt you."

"I don't care! How _dare_ you? You're mine!" He reached up and grabbed a fistful of the security officer's hair and yanked him down, and despite the security officer's height, despite the mass of his enhanced muscle and bones, he went to one knee before Durandal. "You aren't some tool for anyone to use and abuse until it breaks! You aren't a toy for him to play with and throw away as soon he's bored or you're inconvenient! You are _mine_. And if you ever try anything that stupid again, I'm going to tie you up and use you for a figurehead!"

"Okay."

Not quite what he'd expected. "What?"

"I said okay." The security officer was looking up at Durandal's temporary face with - softness. Regret. No, no, _no_. "Anything you want."

Durandal's fingers tightened in the security officer's hair. He could still - but no. Not like this. "Good," he said. "Because I want a lot. And the first thing I want is for you to get back in bed, you idiot. You're still only seventy-six percent recovered."

"Seriously? All that and you just want me to sleep?"

"Yes. Now get back in there and don't get out until I tell you."

The security officer did. And Durandal stayed in the body to watch. Just to be sure.


End file.
